dance_it_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Local chat
This is a page where anyone can chat about anything Dance It Up related no cursing, hacking, etc. and the best part is anyone can edit it :) By the way this is not gossip this is just a free edit page to practice your editing skills. Admins, owner or anyone, do not get rid of other people's stuff. Please do not edit other peoples stuff unless there is a good reason. Going on right now *Confirmed that CeCe Jones (along with Logan Hunter) will be in main cast from Season 2. - Floyd *Kenton Duty will be in the main cast from Season 3. - Cyrus *NEW WIKIA! Ashley and Kate Wiki - SIUUF *NEW WIKIA! Wasn't Me Wiki - SIUUF *NEW WIKIA! I Do Care Wiki - SIUUF *NEW WIKIA! My Life Wiki - Swarm *NEW WIKIA! What The? Wiki - George *NEW WIKIA! Finally Me Wiki - Floyd *NEW WIKIA! PLEASE HELP OUT http://roy-and-andy.wikia.com/wiki/Roy_and_Andy_Wiki - SIUUF *There might be a second movie. As I said might be - SIUUF *Hoping to become an admin - Swarm *Imabookworm will be Season 2 writer. *Swarm has 50% of chances to be an admin. - Floyd *Swarm needs 1 or 2 new people to become an admin :) - Swarm *I would love to have a sixth season if we can. - Geordel *Dance It Up will be the final spin-off - SIUUF *Biggest music stars like Rihanna and Ke$ha will guest stars - SIUUF *There WON'T be any seasons after the fifth season although there might be a movie instead - SIUUF *In series finale... The gang makes plans to move back to Chicago after Gary Wilde calls saying that he want the gang in his new show: Dance, Dance, Chicago! and CeCe's mom got a new job and they have to move back along with the Martins, but Crystal and Rocky doesn't want to leave Texas. Will the gang move or not? (2 hour finale) - Geordel *Unfortunally, Season 5 had been cancelled. - Floyd *Season 4 episodes increased from 31 episodes to 37 episodes to replace Season 5. - SIUUF *Season 4 is THE FINAL SEASON meaning the show will end after 4 seasons. - SIUUF *Second movie in works - SIUUF *Season 5 is cancelled :( - Swarm *I am very sad for cancellation of the season 5. At least tell me that the show will end and doesn't cancel! Please :( - Geordel *The show will end around 2018 unless if I remake Season 5 or have another spin-off - SIUUF *Season 2 episodes has been extended to 30 episodes - SIUUF *There might be a spin-off in the works if it doesn't happens then this will be the final series also Season 5 might come back for 13 episodes but it's currently unknown. - SIUUF *SIUUF will be writer of Season 3 and 4, George will be writer of Season 2, both of them were writers of Season 1 and Floyd maybe writes Season 4 although this is not confirmed. It's still unknown if Rekaya (Animallover96) will write Season 4 with Floyd and Cyrus - Floyd *I will be the writer of both Season 3 and 4. If someone wants to join me on Season 4 they are welcome to join - SIUUF. *Overall Ratings for Dance It Up: 17.7 million viewers *Geordel and Floyd are WARNED due to fighting *I know what happened between us but can we just talk? I love your shows and I want to stay on their wikis! We can simply have a talk about the plots etc and I will never pressured you to believe me. I want just to help the shows! Can I? Geordel * hi i'm mary i'm new here. nice to meet you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:News